


Monster Under the Bed

by frappeee



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappeee/pseuds/frappeee
Summary: Toru sat stiffly, his eyes glaring in horror as he watched the black demonic claw moves in front of him.





	Monster Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Writing Prompt S on Tumblr. Also if yall think I'm abandoning TTWPS, no. I wrote this so I can refresh my mind from all the historic refrence-which I need more for TTWPS. So untill I can find more refrences, you'll have to wait. Thanks, and have fun reading this fic.

Toru tries his best to not rip off the bill in his hands.

 

Being a college student is not easy, all the assignment, side jobs,shitty students and especially  _the bills_ could easily drive anyone crazy. Toru is a rather patient person most of the time, but not today. He's got a shitty week, loads of assignment from a professor who for some unknown reason Toru had noticed had hated him since he enters his class. His boss at the cafe he worked apparently was having the same shitty week and decided to cut his salary so that he doesn't have enough money to eat anything besides bread and butter, and just in time, the apartment bill came.

Oh, how much he wanted to rip the bill in half like he's not supposed to do.

Deciding that it's not the wisest thing he can do and that it would wake his day worse, he decides to just throw the bill under the bed. He sits on his desk chair, sighing heavily from the frustration. He wanted to play his guitar to help calm himself down, but he's pretty sure he's just going to snap the thing's neck in half should he not be careful with his emotion (AKA remembering the shitty thing that had happened to him the whole week at random, which happens nearly often) so he just stare at his desk, trying to blank his mind so he wont stress out so much-

 

Until he heard a rumbling sound coming from his bed.

 

Toru snapped his neck towards his bed in a second, staring in confusion and slight fright as it makes sounds on its own. It starts slow, but gradually becomes violent as his bed starts to shake too. He looks around his room. Nothing else moves or shakes, he doesn't feel dizzy. This is not a earthquake. Toru can't move his body at all, as he brought his sight back to his shaking bed, now being held up slightly by a giant, black claw-wait what?

Toru sat stiffly, his eyes glaring in horror as he watched the black demonic claw moves in front of him. He can't exactly see what's under it, as it's covered by an unnaturally black shadow. He watched as one hand makes it's way out of the bed, dragging something along on its palm. When the black, sharp claws rises and went back inside the black shadow and returned his bed to the normal position that Toru can finally see what the demonic hand brought, all his fear is gone, now replaced by amusement.

 

It is a pile of money-Actual money. Toru is not sure how many.

 

After a pause, he walks slowly toward the pile of money carefully, in fear if whatever under his bed decided to be evil and drag him under the bed. He counted the money quickly while sending frequent glances under the bed, just to make sure. As he's done counting, he's unsure of what to do next. It is the exact amount of his apartment rent bill. He wanted to laugh, but it was just too bizarre. Like,

Can he seriously say that  _whatever_ under his bed was  _paying_ the bill?

Just to be sure, he did what the though is the dumbest thing he could ever do in his life-Asking  _whatever it is_ if he can actually use the money.

...

All he got as a respond is his bed raised slightly and then getting put back a bit loudly-as if it's nodding. Pausing a bit, Toru gathered the money, stacking it neatly, put it in his desk. Well, at least he can pay the bill now, so it get a little bit less shitty. He'll pay tomorrow, maybe, but-

 

He's not too sure if he can sleep comfortably on his bed from now on.

 


End file.
